A battery cell has been proposed as a clean, efficient and environmentally responsible power source for electric vehicles and various other applications. One type of battery cell is known as the lithium-ion battery. The lithium-ion battery is rechargeable and can be formed into a wide variety of shapes and sizes so as to efficiently fill available space in electric vehicles. For example, the battery cell may be prismatic in shape to facilitate a stacking of the battery cells. A plurality of individual battery cells can be provided in a battery pack to provide an amount of power sufficient to operate electric vehicles.
Typical prismatic battery cells have a pair of plastic coated metal layers fused around a periphery of the battery cell in order to seal the battery cell components. The sealing of the battery cells generally begins with providing one of the plastic coated metal layers with a cavity, sometimes called a “butter dish” shape. The battery cell components are disposed inside the cavity of the plastic coated metal layer. The other of the plastic coated metal layers is then placed on top of the battery cell components and fused at the periphery to the one of the plastic coated metal layers with the cavity, for example, by heat sealing around the edges. The battery cell for incorporation in the battery pack is thereby provided.
Battery cells such as lithium-ion battery cells are known to generate heat during operation and as a result of a charge cycle when recharging. When overheated or otherwise exposed to high-temperature environments, undesirable effects can impact the operation of lithium-ion batteries. Cooling systems are typically employed with lithium-ion batteries to militate against the undesirable overheating conditions. Known cooling systems for battery cells are described in Assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 8,383,260 to Essinger et al. issued Feb. 26, 2013 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,435,668 to Kumar et al. issued May 7, 2013, the entire disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Conventional cooling systems have included cooling plates or fins sandwiched between individual battery cells within the battery pack. The cooling fins are typically joined by “hot” methods such as brazing or welding to a heat sink. Hot joining methods can undesirably affect material microstructure, which can affect joint durability. Known joining methods also typically require filler material such as brazing solders, welding consumables, bonding adhesives, and thermal interface materials, which can undesirably affect thermal conductivity and increase manufacturing complexity.
A further joining method involving heat shrinking is described in Assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 8,771,382 to Heise issued Jul. 8, 2014, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. The method includes the steps providing at least one plate having at least one key, and providing a heat sink having at least one slot formed therein. The heat sink is heated to a first temperature sufficient to thermally expand the heat sink and expand the at least one slot. The at least one key of the at least one plate is then inserted in the at least one slot. The heat sink is then cooled to a second temperature sufficient to thermally contract the heat sink and contract the at least one slot. An interference fit joint securing the at least one plate to the heat sink is thereby formed.
There is a continuing need for a battery cooling system that has a robust mechanical tolerance for assembly, minimizes a manufacturing complexity, and enhances a reliability of the battery cooling system. Desirably, the battery cooling system and method provides a high thermal conductivity, minimizes a need for additional components such as thermal interface material and fin feet, and eliminates a need to design a stiff heat sink for high clamping force between the heat sink and a fin foot of the battery cooling system.